This application describes information processing apparatuses that execute or play back content that progresses over time, such as a video game, a moving image, or music, as information processing. In an information processing apparatus in the past, when suspending information processing in execution, and executing another information processing, a user needs to perform an operation to call a menu, and to instruct suspension and resuming of information processing from the menu, for example. The information processing apparatus performs reading for the next information processing in response to the operation.
However, the conventional information processing apparatus needs to call the menu to suspend the information processing in execution and to skip to another information processing, and such a process requires much trouble and has not provided an intuitive operation.
An objective of the technology is to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing an information processing program, which enable, during execution of information processing, a simple and intuitive operation to suspend the information processing and start another information processing.
Example embodiment of an information processing apparatus includes at least one processor, the at least one processor being configured to execute information processing, the at least one processor being further configured to suspend the information processing being executed, in response to a touch-on operation to a touch panel, and the at least one processor being further configured to switch the information processing being executed to another information processing different from the information processing, in response to a slide operation to the touch panel.
According to this configuration, the information processing in execution is suspended by the touch-on operation to the touch panel, and a skip (switch) to the other information processing is performed by the slide operation following the touch-on operation. Therefore, the skip of the information processing can be performed by a simple and intuitive operation.
In the above information processing apparatus, the at least one processor may be configured to cancel suspension when a touch-off operation is performed after the touch-on operation is performed, and the at least one processor may be configured to resume the suspended information processing when the suspension is canceled.
According to this configuration, the information processing can be resumed after the information processing in execution is suspended by the touch-on operation. Note that, when it is not necessary to resume the information processing in suspension, the slide operation is instantly performed (performs touch while sliding) from the touch-on operation, so that a skip to another information processing can be instantly performed.
In the above information processing apparatus, the at least one processor may be configured to switch the information processing being executed to the other information processing when there is the slide operation after the touch-on operation and before a touch-off operation.
According to this configuration, when the slide operation is performed without performing the touch-off operation from the touch-on operation, switch to the other information processing is performed.
In the above information processing apparatus, the information processing may be processing using content that makes progress over time.
According to this configuration, the information processing using content that makes progress over time is suspended by the touch-on operation. Note that the content that makes progress over time includes, but is not limited to, game content, moving image content, and music content.
In the above information processing apparatus, the content may be game content, and the information processing may include game processing that makes progress without depending on an operation of a user.
According to this configuration, the information processing that makes progress without depending on an operation of a user and using game content can be suspended by the touch-on operation, and a skip to game processing using another game content can be made by the slide operation continuing to the touch-on operation.
In the above information processing apparatus, the game processing may be a series of stage-based game processing, and the other information processing may be game processing of a stage next to a stage where the game processing is being executed.
According to this configuration, a skip from the stage where the game processing is being executed to the next stage can be made, and the game processing can be executed.
In the above information processing apparatus, the content may be moving image content or music content, and the information processing may be playback processing of the content.
According to this configuration, the playback processing of the moving image content or the music content can be suspended by a touch-on operation, and a skip to playback processing of another moving image content or music content can be performed by a slide operation continuing to the touch-on operation.
In the above information processing apparatus, the moving image content or the music content may be a series of a plurality of content items, and the other information processing may be playback processing of moving image content or music content next to the moving image content or the music content for which the playback processing is being executed.
According to this configuration, a skip from the moving image content or the music content for which the playback processing is being executed to the next moving image content or music content can be performed, and the playback processing can be executed. Note that the series of a plurality of moving image content items may be chapters or scenes of a movie. Further, the series of a plurality of music content items may be content items of music arranged in order as a play list.
In the above information processing apparatus, the plurality of content items may be arranged in order and form a set, and a plurality of the sets may be arranged in order, and the at least one processor may be configured to start information processing using another content before or after the content, and belonging to a same set as the content, the information processing of the content being suspended, or start information processing using content belonging to another set before or after a set to which the content belongs, the information processing of the content being suspended, according to a direction of the slide input.
According to this configuration, switch of content within the set, and switch to another set can be selectively performed according to the direction of the slide input.
The above information processing apparatus may further include a storage device configured to store information that identifies the information processing suspended, in response to the slide operation.
With this configuration, the information that identifies a skipped stage is stored. Therefore, the game processing of the skipped stage can be executed later, by reference to the stored information.
In the above information processing apparatus, the at least one processor may be configured to switch the information processing to another information processing different from the information processing in suspension, in response to the slide operation in a predetermined direction.
According to this configuration, the direction of the slide operation to skip the information processing is limited.
In the above information processing apparatus, the at least one processor may be configured to switch the information processing to another information processing, which is different depending on a direction of the slide operation.
According to this configuration, different another information processing is started according to the direction of the slide operation. For example, the other information processing to be started can be made different, depending on a case where the slide operation is in a right direction and a case where the slide operation is in a left direction.
In the above information processing apparatus, the at least one processor may be configured to determine that the slide operation has been performed when a slide amount is a predetermined value or more.
According to this configuration, a possibility that a touch operation by the user with intention of the touch-on operation and without intention to perform the slide operation is wrongly recognized as the slide operation can be decreased.
In the above information processing apparatus, the at least one processor may be configured to determine that the slide operation has been performed when the slide amount within a predetermined time is a predetermined value or more.
According to this configuration, a possibility that a touch operation by the user with intention of the touch-on operation and without intention to perform the slide operation is wrongly recognized as the slide operation can be further decreased.
The information processing may involve screen display, and the at least one processor may be configured to stop a screen to be displayed, when the information processing is suspended.
According to this configuration, the screen to be displayed can be stopped by the touch-on operation.
Example embodiment of an information processing system includes a touch panel and at least one processor, the at least one processor being configured to execute information processing, the at least one processor being further configured to suspend the information processing being executed, in response to a touch-on operation to the touch panel, and the at least one processor being further configured to switch the information processing being executed to another information processing different from the information processing, in response to a slide operation to the touch panel.
Even with this configuration, the information processing in execution is suspended by the touch-on operation to the touch panel, and a skip (switch) to the other information processing is performed by the slide operation following the touch-on operation. Therefore, the skip of the information processing can be performed by a simple and intuitive operation.
Example embodiment of an information processing method includes executing information processing, a suspending the information processing being executed, in response to a touch-on operation to a touch panel, and switching the information processing being executed to another information processing different from the information processing, in response to a slide operation to the touch panel.
Even with this configuration, the information processing in execution is suspended by the touch-on operation to the touch panel, and a skip (switch) to the other information processing is performed by the slide operation following the touch-on operation. Therefore, the skip of the information processing can be performed by a simple and intuitive operation.
Example embodiment of a storage medium is a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing an information processing program for, by being executed by a computer, causing the computer to function as at least one processor, the at least one processor being configured to execute information processing, the at least one processor being further configured to suspend the information processing being executed, in response to a touch-on operation to the touch panel, and the at least one processor being further configured to switch the information processing being executed to another information processing different from the information processing, in response to a slide operation to the touch panel.
Even with this configuration, the information processing in execution is suspended by the touch-on operation to the touch panel, and a skip (switch) to the other information processing is performed by the slide operation following the touch-on operation. Therefore, the skip of the information processing can be performed by a simple and intuitive operation.